Ultraman Beyond G'd
Ultraman Beyond G'd is the son of Ultraman G'd. As a Third Generation Ultra, he is no different from the likes of Taro and Zero...really. He is a highly skilled warrior who fights with honor to protect humanity. Name Beyond G'd's name reflects on how he wants to surpass his father and be cool like him, and the fact that all his transformations are Neo Fusion Rises. Personality Ultraman Beyond G'd is obsessed with looking cool and trying to impress his father. To that end, he exaggerates all of his "accomplishments" and deludes himself, lying to everyone about how great he is. He is also loud-mouthed and shouts at everyone. Once he lets go of the need to impress his father, he becomes more heroic and mature, fighting for real reasons. History Discovering His Identity Beyond G'd was born when someone decided to make a clone of G'd without Rick Asakura's permission, along with a strange pair of glasses. Unaware of his past, the son of G'd grew up without a supportive family, living alone or with several foster parents for many years. He was given the name Shibura and was raised like a somewhat normal child, but the secret of his genes were kept hidden from him, though he learned about Ultraman G'd and thought he was really cool, and aspired to be cool like him some day. While attending school in his teens, he noticed something was different about him. Shibura was much stronger, faster and overall just better than most of his classmates by a large margin. One day, a monster appeared in town and defeated an overconfident and now rusty G'd, nearly killing everyone, making G'd lose his confidence again. The monster was none other than Horoborosolder, who mysteriously disappeared. Horoborosolder came back the next day and started wreaking havoc again. Wondering what he could do, Shibura was in panic, when a red ball of light came down. It was another one of Ultraman Hikari's automated messages, and he passed Shibura the Riser once used by K Fookooy Day and told him to use his glasses-like object. It turned out to be a transformation item - the Beyond G'd Eyes, and Shibura transformed for the first time using the two devices, and a few Capsules that came out of nowhere into an Ultraman who will go beyond G'd, Ultraman Beyond G'd! He promptly defeated Horoborosolder, though that was not the end of the threats. After beating Horoborosolder, he met with Rick Asakura, who brought him back to the secret base. RE.M. and the others noticed the similar forms of G'd and Beyond G'd, and they came to the conclusion that Shibura, who looked quite like Rick, was actually his son! The Beginning of Ultraman Rick notices his "son's" crude fighting style and wants to teach him how to be a good Ultraman, after having some sense knocked into him, literally. Rick taught him how to fight and stuff and left him to fight the next monster on his own while Rick went to a far off planet for who knows what. It was a single Vakishim, sent by an unknown force, but Shibura claims to have beaten Vakishimum in an attempt to impress his father when he gets back. Later, Beyond G'd fights "Tyrant" (really just Barabba), who had been sent by the unknown force but is overpowered by the monster’s strength. Soon, G'd Primiteve arrives back on Earth, saving his son from the monster, while showing how much better he really is. Shibura secretly develops the fear he may never be as powerful as his father, which haunts him daily and makes him salty and whiny. Noticing something was wrong, Rick asked Shibura what was wrong and found out that it was the fight against the "1000 Tyrants", so Rick brings his son to the planet he went to earlier, to train, with someone named Ultimate Taro, a friend from the Parody Garrison who helped G'd get back his fighting abilities. Ultimate Taro gave Beyond G'd some harsh training but One Kick Leo still said he was being too soft on the young Ultra. Finding difficulty in training this boy due to his persistent nature of trying to look cool (and failing most of the time), Ultimate Taro locked the both of them in a dimension similar to the Shining Field. At the end of the training session, Ultimate Taro noted the similarities between the both of them while he was young: sons of great Ultras trying to live up to the name of their fathers, trying hard to impress them yet failing to do so. Taro told Beyond G'd that trying to look cool for his father is the same mistake that he did many years ago, but Shibura learned nothing and left the planet. Return of Ultraman Beyond G'd In his next great trial, Beyond G'd fights a new Super C.O.V. After a long battle in which it seemed Super C.O.V. would win, Beyond G'd defeated the beast with a point blank Ultra Beam, in a new form he suddenly got out of nowhere. Beyond G'd would continue to face off several other threats sent by the unknown force, gaining more new forms along the way...also out of nowhere. After a few weeks, one of his school teachers congratulates the young Ultra at the high school for seemingly no reason. One day, Beyond G'd returned home, but his father wasn't home. Considering he wasn't working for long that day, Shibura whined for a few hours before he realized something was wrong. After an attempt to shout at and then telepathically contact him didn't work, Shibura grabbed his Riser and Capsules, and went to find his father. Arriving at an abandoned factory, Beyond G'd found his father restrained. The unknown force, who was revealed to be hiding within Shibura's teacher, and beat Shibura with several simultaneous blasts of energy, keeping him from using his Riser to transform, and revealed himself to be Hyper Z. Using an energy trap to tie up Shibura's ankle, Hyper Z disarmed Shibura and then transformed into his true form, and started sending his Zetton army to cause chaos. Using an energy release ability he learned from Ultimate Taro that he almost forgot about, Shibura freed himself and his father, and used the Riser to start battling Hyper Z. However, Hyper Z was too powerful for them so Beyond G'd was forced to earn...no, get a new form. With his new power, the father and son duo finished off Hyper Z and then the rest of the Zetton Army, and Beyond G'd still thinks he could have beat Hyper Z all by himself. G'd still doesn't think he's cool. Beyond Ultraman Beyond G'd About a year after Z's defeat, Earth is under attack again, this time by a union of aliens that want to harvest the power of Ultraman. AIB detected several massive alien ship fleets in a neighboring solar system, so Beyond G'd went to investigate. He did indeed see a massive army of invasion ships, so he shrunk down and infiltrated the mothership. He came into contact with four bosses, Alien Guts Gatle, Alien Bat Bolfart, Alien Icarus Ilusion, and Alien Gabida Xelesa. The aliens were prepared for Beyond G'd's arrival, so they sent a reconstructed Galactron MK2, a robot that once defeated his father. Shibura was trounced by Galactron MK2 and he had to retreat. However, Beyond G'd being Beyond G'd, he said he had to fight thousands of them, even more normal Galactrons, and several Gilbaris. Shibura told Rick about their numbers, but dismisses it and says he's bluffing. Pissed off and not knowing who to get for help, Shibura goes to his old school, looking out for a security guard named Edo, and told him everything. Edo was super confused so he called the cops on Shibura. Shibura was arrested for causing mischief and when he was sent to the police station, he told the cops everything, but they thought he was crazy. Just as he was about to get questioned, he got bailed out and taken back by...Moa and Zena! They revealed that they have been watching Shibura ever since he first transformed. Shibura wanted to tell AIB about what he saw, but they already knew. AIB and the allied alien species across the galaxy prepared to wage war against the united fleet. Alien Guts Gatle was the first to descend to Earth while AIB and G'd went into space to battle the fleet and their forces. The alien sent a reconstructed Galactron MK2, but was destroyed along with it by Beyond G'd after a tough battle. Next, Alien Icarus Ilusion got his hands on a Riser, and with it, transformed into EX Strong Gomorant. Shibura realised he needed a new form to finish the job and got one. After that, stealing the Ultra Capsules of Ultraman Zero, Ultimate Zero, Strong-Corona Zero, Luna-Miracle Zero, Shining Ultraman Zero and Zero Beyond, Alien Gabida Xelesa transformed into using the Neo Zero Bracelet though he insists he be called . Xelesa explained that he was able to obtain this form because he studied Beyond G'd for long enough, and that Shibura's true origin was that he was a manufactured being created Eizen Technology's CEO, Mark Eizen, who was Xelesa's human disguise! Black Zero repeatedly pesters Beyond G'd, but after a while, he is finished off and the Neo Zero Bracelet is taken by Shibura. Finally, Beyond G'd goes to space to face Alien Bat Bolfart, who creates a copy of Belial to become . Beyond G'd helps his father fight against him by showing up to land the finishing blow, wanting to take the credit all for himself. The two then destroyed the rest of the fleet. The apocalypse...was cancelled! For now. (No, G'd still doesn't think his son is cool.) Ultraman Beyond G'd The Movie: This Is The Power of Me! In this film, Ultraman Beyond G'd teams up with G'd and Card to fight against a monster named Gidrah, the One Who Is Legion, who was apparently the size of a planet. Inspired by Card Origin and G'd Ultimate Final, Beyond G'd learns to let go of the need to impress his father, but before that he gains a new form...that looks a lot like the ultimate forms of Card and G'd. And then he learns that his REAL "father" is Zero. He gets pretty pissed, but at least G'd thinks Beyond G'd is...somewhat cool. The Meeting With The King of Guff Finding himself in another world, Beyond G'd ends up in the Land of Guff, a place of godly beings who once thwarted the plans of the Evil Messianic God (really they just asked Bad Messiah to shoo from their home in exchange for lots of magic power). The king, Jylsugffogu (I mashed the keyboard after typing the first three letters, did that work?), asked Beyond G'd to become their Chosen One to fight against the evil that they feared was residing on Earth for so long, Omega-Omni Cthulhu, who they claimed to be able to defeat the likes of Ultraman OPius (who heard in on the conversation and laughed). King Jylsugffogu tasked Beyond G'd to find a sacred sword, and it transformed him into his ULTIMATEULTIMATEFORM, which he said had the power to MAKE CTHULHU ROT FOR ETERNITY IN. THE. VOID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Hearing things were going on, Generic Messiah as RikuTheLiku AKA Ultraman GeedO thought he could have some fun and brought Ultraman Chosen One along with him to see how things turn out. Partnering up with Chosen One, Beyond G'd went to Earth to defeat the threat but when he got there, he saw a Russian soldier named F*ckoski ram a boat into Cthulhu, exploding his brain and sending him back to the depths he came from. It was all pretty anticlimatic, and then Beyond G'd woke up. Shibura awakened in a classmate's house, unsure of himself as he had lost all his memories. All he had with him were the clothes he was wearing. Even seeing his face in the mirror confuses him. And then he heard a voice. Shibura walked towards an old computer and it spoke to him... "I AM GILBARIS. PROCEEDING TO EXTERMINATE ALL UNNECESSARY SENTIENT LIFEFORMS." 40 Years Later The existence of aliens has been made public to humans. Through the Galactic Alliance, a peace treaty was signed between the people of Earth and the alien races, which allowed aliens to live on Earth and in exchange, humans are protected from alien invasions. Ultraman had no more reason to exist. The high schooler Shiburaya Asakura, son of Shibura Asakura, discovers he has special powers such as superstrength and accelerated healing. One day, when an evil alien attacks, he learns that his father was once Ultraman Beyond G'd. Shiburaya, who has inherited the G-Factor, is the only one who can become a new hero. "I will say this straight up - I want you to become Ultraman." Profile Transformation He uses the Neo Fusion Riser and 4 Capsules to transform. All of his forms are Neo Fusion Rises, but the components don't make a shred of sense. They use: An Ultraman, a Kaiju/Seijin, a person/object and an intangible thing. Forms - Super Speciumpeciumeciumciumiumum= Super Speciumpeciumeciumciumiumum An upgrade of his true form...somehow. Overuse takes a toll on his body. Gained when he realised he needed a new form. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 10 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 3,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 15 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 15 * Brute Strength: 200,000 * Grip Strength: 100,000 t Finisher *Superuperpererr Speciumpeciumeciumciumiumum Rayayy: A SUPER POWERFUL SPECIUM RAY THAT IS 1 HUNDRED AND TWO BAJILLION TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN THE ORIGINAL SPECIUM RAY!!!!!!!!!!!! }} - Fusion Rise= - Schtrength= Schtrength Form Beyond G'd's Strength Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman X, Iyros, Robert E Lee, and flexing power. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 33 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 4550 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10.6 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10.6 * Brute Strength: 427,000 t * Grip Strength: 395,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 4,550 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 7.4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 7.4 * Brute Strength: 177,000 t * Grip Strength: 105,000 t Finisher *Stormium Finalight: A (T) style lightning-infused ray. He says it breaks down the molecules of all monsters but has been proven to be ineffective on some. - Speed= Speed Form Beyond G'd's Speed Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman Joneus, Namegon, a saltshaker, and carbon monoxide. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Running Speed: Mach 7 - Mach 54 * Jumping Distance: 2,750 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Brute Strength: 245,000 t * Grip Strength: 205,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 23 * Running Speed: Mach 7 - Mach 54 * Jumping Distance: 2,750 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 14 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 14 * Brute Strength: 155,000 t * Grip Strength: 74,000 t Finisher *Prismarine Shooting: A (+) style ray he claims to have used to killed Gomora 600 times over. - Swole= Swole Form Beyond G'd's Swole Form, utilizing the powers of G'd Primiteve, Pedanium Zetton (Evolved), a rock, Sturm Organ energy. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 47 * Running Speed: Mach 25 * Jumping Distance: 6,150 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 15.7 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 12.9 * Brute Strength: 800,000 t * Grip Strength: 645,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Running Speed: Mach 10 * Jumping Distance: 6,150 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 15.7 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 12.9 * Brute Strength: 210,000 t * Grip Strength: 120,000 t Finisher *Beyond Xilianium Nova Ray: An (L) style ray that he says is more powerful than 5000 Big Bustaways. - Super= Super Form Beyond G'd's Super Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman Bushido, a Maga-Orochi expy, orbs and elements. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 67 * Running Speed: Mach 45 * Jumping Distance: 7,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 22 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 22 * Brute Strength: 945,000 t * Grip Strength: 865,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 38 * Running Speed: Mach 11 * Jumping Distance: 7,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Brute Strength: 230,000 t * Grip Strength: 127,000 t Finisher *Mega Super HYPER MEGA OMEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE Giga Infiniticiumuiumumis Ray: By the time he finishes announcing and charging this attack, the opponent would probably dodge. He has no idea why it always misses, and claims that it's to scare the opponent and not kill them. - Beamzer= Beamzer Form Beyond G'd's Beams Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman Jack, Garaon, fishsticks and a memory. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 65.5 * Running Speed: Mach 30.5 * Jumping Distance: 4,300 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Brute Strength: 300,000 t * Grip Strength: 265,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 8 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 3,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 6 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 6 * Brute Strength: 150,000 t * Grip Strength: 80,000 t Finisher *Dyanmicium Destruction Death Ray of Doom: A more powerful (+) style ray that he says is comparable to 1000000 Wrecking Bursts. - Firey= Firey Form Beyond G'd's Fire Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman Dyna, Gora, matchsticks and frying. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 45 * Running Speed: Mach 27 * Jumping Distance: 3,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Brute Strength: 700,000 t * Grip Strength: 635,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 3,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Brute Strength: 200,000 t * Grip Strength: 100,000 t Finisher *Flaming Volcano Eruption Bomber: An Ultra-Dynamite-like technique. - Slasher= Slasher Form Beyond G'd's Slasher Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman Ace, Rodera, Freddy Kreuger, and Djent music. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 165 * Running Speed: Mach 37 - Mach 103 * Jumping Distance: 3,200 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 45 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 45 * Brute Strength: 265,000 t * Grip Strength: 245,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 19 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 2,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Brute Strength: 135,000 t * Grip Strength: 77,500 t Finisher *Slasher Striker Swinging Speedslash: He slashes using twin swords again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again ... - Berserker= Berserker Form Beyond G'd's Berserk Form, utilizing the powers of Ultra Nyan, Bath Gell, Hardbass and Will to live. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 200 * Running Speed: Mach 47 * Jumping Distance: 3,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 23 * Brute Strength: 15,935,000 t * Grip Strength: 15,645,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Running Speed: Mach 23 * Jumping Distance: 2,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 * Brute Strength: 250,000 t * Grip Strength: 150,000 t Finisher *Dark Ray: What - Super Duper= Super Duper Beyond G'd's Super Duper Form, utilizing the powers of Ultraman G'd Regal Mega Master, Alien Empera, the Plasma Spark and Final Forms. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 245 * Running Speed: Mach 113 * Jumping Distance: 3,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 100 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 100 * Brute Strength: 15,935,000 t * Grip Strength: 15,645,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Running Speed: Mach 23.5 * Jumping Distance: 3,900 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 12 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 12 * Brute Strength: 255,000 t * Grip Strength: 135,000 t Finisher *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAY: A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAY THAT DOES SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE DAMAGE THAT TAKES A SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LONG TIME TO CHARGE BUT IT'S SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE OVERPOWERED. - THEULTIMATEFORM= THEULTIMATEFORM Beyond G'd's Ultimate form. It uses the capsules of Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final, MagaMaga-Arch Belial, Orb Slasher and Overpoweredness. In this form, Beyond G'd fights using the New Generation Scythe. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 950 * Running Speed: Mach 125 * Jumping Distance: 350,000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 265 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 265 * Brute Strength: 34,900,000 t * Grip Strength: 32,000,000 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Running Speed: Mach 5 * Jumping Distance: 3500 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 13 * Brute Strength: 300,000 t * Grip Strength: 275,500 t Finisher *New Generation Scythe Trintimate Slasherizer: A slash. - ULTIMATEULTIMATEFORM= ULTIMATEULTIMATEFORM Beyond G'd's Ultimate Ultimate form. Gained after King Jylsugffogu of Guff sent him off the find the ULTIMATEFORMSWORD. Beyond G'd has so much power that he feels as if he has the energy of 2.5 million multiverses flowing through him...however that works, with the average Guffian having only around 10,000 in them, thus making him infinitely more powerful than the Titan Princes, who only have one universe. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Mach 6481964892000000 * Running Speed: Mach 6371881775000000 * Jumping Distance: 2901485792019000 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 48274647927759 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 75820758101738 * Brute Strength: 49262647596082615464760027160493726152748596726000 t * Grip Strength: 3972716274959873615172940587262516575857262785888 t Stats he really has * Flight Speed: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Running Speed: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Jumping Distance: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Underwater Traveling Speed: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Underground Traveling Speed: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Brute Strength: N/A, form doesn't actually exist * Grip Strength: N/A, form doesn't actually exist - THEREALULTIMATEFORM= THEREALULTIMATEFORM Releasing the true power of the ULTIMATEFORMSWORD, as well as using Neo Fusion Rise, this is Beyond G'd's Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate form. It uses the capsules of Ultraman Ultimate, Beryudora, MS Paint and ULTIMATEFORMS. It's more powerful than The Devil, if this was a real form that is. Stats he says he has * Flight Speed: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Running Speed: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Jumping Distance: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Underwater Traveling Speed: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Underground Traveling Speed: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Brute Strength: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. * Grip Strength: Infinity^Infinity^Infinity infinitely. }} - Dark Noir Black Schwarz= Dark Noir Black Schwarz Ohno }} New Generation Slicer The New Generation Slicer is a overdesigned failure of a DX weapon dagger that Beyond G'd uses in battle. Frankly, he has no idea how to use this thing, or even how to hold it properly. *Stab: Beyond G'd stabs the thing into the enemy. That's it. *Finishers: Occasionally, Beyond G'd plays with the various things on it and presses the trigger, causing him to unleash a finisher attack. Since he has no idea what he's doing, he actually does all of this by accident, and doesn't quite catch the announcements for the finisher names either, which further adds to him not knowing what he's doing with this stupid thing. Neo Zero Bracelet The Neo Zero Bracelet grants Beyond G'd some fancy abilities across all his forms. Beyond G'd is somehow able to use it to its fullest potential. *Zero Mode: The standard mode, using the powers of Ultraman Zero. The center gem shines cyan. **Wide Zero Shot **Ultra Zero Kick **Zero Twin Shoot *Strong-Corona Mode: Using the powers of Strong-Corona Zero, the center gem shines red when the red button is pushed down. **Garnate Buster **Ultra Hurricane **Strong-Corona Attack *Luna-Miracle Mode: Using the powers of Luna-Miracle Zero, the center gem shines blue when the blue button is pushed down. **Miracle Zero Slugger **Full Moon Wave **Revolium Smash *Ultimate Mode: Using the powers of Ultimate Zero, the center gem shines yellow when the Beyond G'd Eye is attached upside down. **Ultimate Zero Sword **Sword Ray Ultimate Zero **Final Ultimate Zero *Shining Mode: Using the powers of Shining Ultraman Zero, the center gem shines white when both buttons are pushed down and the bracelet is scanned with the Neo Fusion Riser. **Shining Star Drive **Shining Field **Shining Emerium Slash *Beyond Mode: Using the powers of Ultraman Zero Beyond, the center gem shines purple when the Beyond G'd Eye is attached rightside up. **Bulky Chorus **Wide Beyond Shot **Twin Giga Break *Saga Mode: Using the powers of Ultraman Saga, the center gem shines white, when the Dyna and Cosmos Capsules along with the Neo Zero Bracelet (Shining Mode) are scanned by the Neo Fusion Riser. **Saga Maximum **Saga Plasma **Saga Slasher Equipment *Beyond G'd Eye: A pair of glasses, they are actually a transformation item. Has had it since he started living on the streets. Shibura had never used it on its own until the end of the Beyond G'd Movie. *Neo Fusion Riser: A Riser that once belonged to K Fookooy Day. Putting the Beyond G'd Eye on it transforms it into the Neo Fusion Riser. *New Generation Slicer: A weapon used by Beyond G'd across all his forms, it contains the powers of the new Generation Ultras. It's an overdesigned DX weapon, so Beyond G'd holds it in reverse grip so that he can actually use it at all, and it's only for stabbing. *Neo Zero Bracelet: A bracelet item that allows him to use the finishers of Ultraman Zero. Obtained it after defeating Otromen Black Zeerow. *Capsules: Capsules depicting a weird combination of things. Together with his Neo Fusion Riser, he performs Neo Fusion Rise to transform. *Crafting Forge: By putting the New Generation Capsules, along with the New generation Slicer into this device, it grants him the New Generation Scythe. Obtained when he needed it. *New Generation Scythe: A DX scythe thing that's pretty OP. BeyondGeedEye.png|Beyond G'd Eye BeyondGeedNeoFusionRiser.png|Neo Fusion Riser NewGenerationSlicer.png|New Generation Slicer NeoZeroBrace.png|Neo Zero Bracelet Crafting Table.png|Crafting Forge NewGenerationScythe.png|New Generation Scythe Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:OrbGeeds